Porwani? CZ VI
cz V: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/PORWANI%3F_CZ_V W OSTATNIEJ CZĘŚCI: - Kiedyś ktoś zrzuci ci tą koronę z głowy, zasrana księżniczko… W tej samej chwili poczuł ogromne pieczenie na plecach. Ból był niewyobrażalny, ale chłopak nie mógł nic zrobić. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego garnitur jest częściowo zwęglony. - Lepiej uważaj na słowa, mała brzydka świnko. – usłyszał cichutki głos w swojej głowie – Twoja pani wszystko słyszy… A, i nie martw się… Korona mi nigdy nie spadnie z głowy. Nawet, gdy ktoś mi ją odrąbie. … - Insanity… - powiedział spokojnie Szatan. - Czego kurwa?! – krzyknęła Ins, która ponownie przełączyła kanał na telewizorze. - Nie jesteś moją córką, twoim ojcem był Nefilim. Wypierdalaj. … Po kilku godzinach trafiła na ciemną uliczkę. W oddali zauważyła czarną postać z dziwaczną maską na twarzy. Dziewczyna niemal od razu rozpoznała Eyelessa. - Hey, Eyeless! – krzyknęła rozradowana. - O, hey, Ins! – odkrzyknął i pomachał dziewczynie. Ins już zamierzała podbiec do niego, gdy coś rzuciło się na chłopaka. Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu i patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Jack. … Tajemnicza postać minęła rozbawioną Ins i zniknęła w gęstej mgle. Dziewczyna jednak nadal się śmiała i pokazywała środkowy palec nawet powietrzu. Zupełnie zapominając o Jacku i zataczając się poczłapała do domu Sweet. Doszła tam jednak bardzo, bardzo długi czas później. Na całe szczęście dotarła tam cała i zdrowa, chociaż całkiem nieźle nawalona. PORWANI? CZ VI - Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! – piszczała cały czas Sweet – Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Wyjca warknęła zirytowana, zatkała sobie uszy i rzuciła groźne spojrzenie w kierunku swojej przyjaciółki, która już od godziny nie używała żadnych słów, prócz „kawaii”. - Niech się wreszcie zamknie! – krzyknęła Lobo. Nieogarka powoli podeszła do Sweet i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzała głęboko w oczy swojej przyjaciółce, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się ku górze. - Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! – krzyknęła i wskazała palcem przed siebie. - Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! – kontynuowała Sweet, która również wpatrywała się uporczywie w jeden punkt. - WTF, o co znowu chodzi? – powiedział Serek, wyjmując na chwilę z ust szczoteczkę do zębów. Zarzucając sobie na ramię biały ręcznik, ponownie zaczął szczotkować zęby. Podszedł powoli do Sweet i Nieogarniętej. Wtedy właśnie w jego oczach pojawił się srebrny błysk. Na podłogę z cichym dźwiękiem upadła szczoteczka, a wszyscy stanęli jak wryci w ziemię. To co ujrzeli zmieniło ich życie na zawsze. - Ka-wa-ii… - szepnął Serek. Tuż pod kwiecistą ścianą w gabinecie Sweet, do zdjęć pozowały dwie postacie w przeuroczych kocich strojach. Cross, który w dłoniach trzymał ogromny aparat, co chwila wydawał kolejne polecenia. - Dobrze! A teraz przysuń się do niego! Bliżej! Bliżej! Idealnie! – krzyczał. - Kawaii! – krzyknęli wszyscy zebrani. Pod ścianą przytulali się do siebie właśnie Kemsyt i Liu. Słodkie kocie uszy co pewien czas zahaczały o siebie, gdy Cross tłumaczył kolejną pozę. Po każdym kolejnym fleszu w pokoju roznosił się głośny pisk, który wydawał tłum zebrany w drzwiach gabinetu. - Strange, jak ty żeś to zrobiła? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Touch. - Proszki – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. - To się nazywa dopiero diablica – ryknęła Ins. Wszyscy przyglądali się cudownej sesji z wypiekami na twarzy. Cóż, prawdopodobnie to ostatnia taka okazja, by podziwiać Kema i Liu przytulających się do siebie. Po wszystkim cała grupa zasiadła do niewielkiego stołu, na którym już stał talerz pełen kanapek. Tylko Kem i Liu zasnęli pod ścianą. - No to co teraz robimy? – spytała Salai – Znaleźliśmy już Liu, powaliliśmy go patelnią i zrobiliśmy mu sesję zdjęciową, więc co teraz? - Cóż – zaczęła Pinia – Wydaje mi się, że wystarczy go spytać, gdzie są creepypasty. To chyba tyle. - Serio myślisz, że nam tak łatwo powie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Bowser – Ludzie! Lobo go oślepiła, Cross walnął mu gazem pieprzowym po oczach i przebrał za kota, Salai uwiesiła mu się na plecach, a Jeff… to Jeff. On nam nie pomoże. Nie ma bata. Wszyscy spojrzeli w ciszy na Bowsera, który opuścił wzrok. Sięgnął po kolejną kanapkę i zaczął się nią zajadać. - Wiecie… - zaczęła Madzia – Możemy jeszcze go trochę potorturować… To byłoby całkiem ciekawe doświadczenie. - Pogięło cie? – krzyknęła Salai – Nikt nie będzie mi go torturował! - Oj, no weź! Chcę to zobaczyć! – błagała Madzia. - Nie! - Proszę! - Jesteś nienormalna?! Nie możesz go skrzywdzić! - No ale, no… Tak dziewczyny przez następne dwadzieścia minut darły się na siebie i niemalże pobiły. Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się temu zajściu i podjadali resztki popcornu. Nagle usłyszeli ciche mruczenie gdzieś tam pod ścianą. Kem i Liu już się obudzili. - Oj, nie wiem czemu, ale mam bardzo dużą ochotę cię przytulić… - zamruczał zaspany Kem i przylgnął do Liu. - Hmm… Ok. Nie ma sprawy. – odpowiedział spokojnie Liu. - Ha! Gey! – musiało oczywiście krzyknąć Krzesło the Killer, bo przecież inaczej ta historia nie mogłaby istnieć. - Strange, coś ty im zrobiła? – spytała z przerażeniem w oczach Snow. - Proszki. - Ile tych proszków? – spytał Touch. - Tylko jeden. Biały – powiedziała Strange i uniosła ręce w geście obronnym. - Dałaś im narkotyki? – spytali wszyscy. - No co? Wy ich walnęliście patelnią i było dobrze. A z resztą, powiedzcie mi… Czy nie było warto? Wszyscy w tym samym momencie ponownie przyjrzeli się Kemowi i Liu. Byli taaaaaaaaaaacy urooooooczy! Teraz wyglądali jak dwa małe kociaki, które śpią jedno na drugim. - Cóż… To musiały być mocne narkotyki. – powiedziała Pinia i kontynuowała jedzenie. - No w końcu to mój proszek, prawda? – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Strange. - Dobrze dzieciaki! – wrzasnęła ED, która przed chwilą weszła do pokoju – Idziemy spać! Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień… Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i udali się do swoich pokoi. Miejsca nie było dużo, ale jakoś się pomieścili i usnęli niemal natychmiast. Zapowiadała się spokojna noc. Ale Cross miał już swój chory plan... *** - Lol – mruknęła Bananowa. - Czo jest? – spytał Christian. - Na paczaj. Czo ten Cross odwala? Bananowa wybuchła śmiechem i zaczęła się tarzać po ziemi. W Krainie Wesołych Bananów wciąż był dzień, a Hajs właśnie się nudziła. Postanowiła więc sprawdzić co tam u jej znajomych. Niestety w CreepyTown właśnie był środek nocy, toteż nie mogła wparować na chatę do Sweet. Pozostawało jej tylko śledzenie poczynań Crossa. Tymczasem chłopak z psychicznym uśmiechem przebierał swoich znajomych w stroje podobne do tych, które miał na sobie Kem i Liu, którzy nadal spali obok siebie. Po każdej kolejnej zrobionej akcji, robił sobie selfie i wrzucał na swojego Tweetera. - Jak się obudzą, to go zabiją… - mruknął Christian. - Hah! Ty chyba nie znasz Crossa. Jak trzeba to zapierdziela jak motorówka! - Lol, ale przed nimi nie ucieknie. - Lol, to je Cross, tego nie ogarniesz… - Wiesz co mnie zastanawia? – spytała tulpa Hajsa. - Czo? - Czemu Kem i Liu nadal się tak zachowują? W sensie, czy ten proszek nie powinien przestać już działać? Hajs zaśmiała się głośno i spojrzała na Christiana. Posłała mu uśmiech, który zdradzał, że maczała w tym wszystkim palce. - Być może ktoś pomieszał kilka proszków? – powiedziała cichutko. - Nie wiesz przecież jakie to może mieć skutki. - No i co z tego… Ważne, że jest śmiesznie. Bananowa spojrzała nieco w prawo i ujrzała gęstą mgłę, z której wyłoniła się ciemna postać. Tą samą osobę widziała dwa dni temu, gdy Ins była naćpana. Tym razem tajemniczy człowiek powoli podążał cienistą ścieżką. Kierował się najwyraźniej do domku Sweet. Hajs dopiero po chwili załapała cel, do którego ten gość chciał trafić. Jeff, Marcus, Liu i Jane. Wszyscy byli właśnie w tym domu i wszyscy spali. Trzeba coś zrobić. Nie wiadomo przecież do czego jest zdolny ten koleś. Bananowa po cichu zleciała do CreepyTown i ukryła się za grubym konarem drzewa. Przyczaiła się, a gdy mężczyzna ją minął, stanęła tuż za nim. - Szukasz czegoś? – spytała ostrożnie. Postać odwróciła się w jej kierunku. W ciemności nie było widać twarzy przybysza, jednak w świetle gwiazd dojrzała cień uśmiechu. - Czego chcesz od moich przyjaciół? – spytała zdeterminowana i wyciągnęła z kieszeni swój zegarek – Albo sam mi powiesz, albo cię do tego zachęcę. Po chwili ciszy, Hajs za pomocą zegarka zaczęła tworzyć za swoimi plecami iluzję kilkunastu ogromnych rotwailerów. Zdziwił ją jednak fakt, że nie słyszała ani jednego warknięcia. Odwróciła się więc szybko i ujrzała zdecydowany brak rotwailerów. Na ich miejscu natomiast znalazły się trzy różowe jednorożce, które spokojnie pasły się trawą. Co jakiś czas, jeden z nich wypuszczał gazy, które pachniały fiołkami, a w powietrzu unosiła się tęczowa mgiełka. - Hę? – mruknęła pytająco Hajs. W tym samym czasie poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za gardło i przyciska do pnia drzewa. Dziewczyna starając się uwolnić, kopała i drapała wroga, jednak ten wydawał się być niewzruszony jej atakami. Z kieszeni wyjął niewielki scyzoryk i zbliżył do jej gardła. Bananowa za pomocą zegarka sprawiła, że metal stał się czerwony pod wpływem wysokiej temperatury. Postać upuściła scyzoryk i głośno jęknęła, łapiąc się za poparzoną dłoń. W tym czasie Hajs złapała za grubą gałąź i wycelowała w głowę wroga, który w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik i wyrwał drewno wraz z zegarkiem z rąk Bananowej , powalając ją na ziemię. Podniósł ciężki kamień i już zamierzał nim rzucić w dziewczynę, gdy coś rzuciło się na niego. Był to Serek w postaci smoka. - Zostaw moją córkę – wycedził przez zęby. Postać tylko się uśmiechnęła, a po chwili trzy rozwścieczone rotwailery rzuciły się na Serka. Na pomoc przyleciał mu Touch i Nowa, a Madzia, Ins i Sweet rzuciły się na wroga. Tymczasem postać wstała i wyciągnęła przed siebie zegarek Hajsa. Niewidzialna energia odrzuciła trzy dziewczyny do tyłu. W tym samym momencie Jeff rzucił się z nożem na przybysza, jednak i ten wylądował na tyłku. Tylko Cross zdążył celnie uderzyć gościa patelnią w łeb, nim wylądował kilka metrów dalej. Hajs wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi wroga i zaatakowała go od tyłu. Przez chwilę się szarpali, gdy postać przycisnęła dziewczynę do ściany budynku. W tym samym momencie rozległ się donośny huk, a ramię mężczyzny pokryło się czerwoną mazią. - Nie waż się zrobić nic mojemu dziecku! – wrzasnęła Vellox ze strzelbą w rękach. Postać wykrzywiła usta w grymasie złości i bólu i rozejrzała się dookoła. Serek, Touch i Nowa uporali się już z psami, a Ins, Sweet, Madzia, Jeff i Cross zdążyli się już otrząsnąć. Do grupy właśnie dołączył Rzymek, Painto, Nieogarnięta, Snow, Strange i cała reszta, prócz Kemsyta i Liu. Mężczyzna zaczął uciekać, a wszyscy ruszyli pędem za nim. Gonili go do momentu, gdy wróg rozpłynął się w gęstej mgle, z której przybył, a ślad po nim zaginął. Hajs podeszła do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się przybysz i podniosła z ziemi swój zegarek. - Kto to, do cholery jasnej, był? – spytał Serek. - Nie wiem – zaczęła Bananowa – Ale wiem, że to on maczał palce w zniknięciu creepypast. I, o dziwo, potrafi posługiwać się moim zegarkiem… Wszyscy stali w ciszy i spokoju. Od czasu do czasu łagodny wiatr poruszał koronami wysokich drzew. - A, i tak w ogóle, to fajne stroje macie – zaśmiała się Hajs. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie i nie mogli dowierzyć swoim przebraniom. W jednej chwili cała grupa spojrzała za złością na jedynego nieprzebranego. - Cross! – ryknęli i ruszyli w pogoń za uciekającym chłopakiem. - Mówiłam, że jak trzeba to Cross zapierdziela jak motorówka? – powiedziała do Christiana Bananowa ze śmiechem, jednak nadal ją martwił ten tajemniczy gość… Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania